Ember's Tickle Torture
by TickleTorture123
Summary: Ember is kidnapped and forced to go through the worst torture ever. But in the end she starts to like it... WHAT'S GOING ON!
1. Chapter 1

Ages Ember 10 Tail Waver ageless.

Ember the dragoness was walking down the road thinking about Spyro and his latest victory against someone named the Tail Waver (who is explained on my profile). They had been going out for 6 months and Ember was happy. But the Tail Waver knew they're dating and was planning revenge. That night when Ember was asleep the Tail Waver made his move. He kidnapped Ember and took her to his hideout. He put security locks on her legs in a spread eagle position so she couldn't escape. He prepared for his slave by getting a barrel filled with a lifetime supply of melted chocolate and a special jell. Later in the morning Ember woke up and stretched. She looked around and saw she was in an unfamiliar place. She tried to get up but found she was locked to the ground. "Help can anyone hear me?" Ember asked. "I can hear you my dear," A strange voice replied. "Where am I and who are you?" Ember asked. "I am the Tail Waver and you are in my **hideout,"** Tail Waver answered. "Your that villan Spyro battled let me go or Spyro will get you!" Ember threatened. "My dear you are in a different world and you have no chance of escape those locks don't ever come off," Tail Waver explained. Ember gasped she didn't have fire breath, and with backward facing horns she couldn't defend her self she was nothing but a damsel in distress. "Now that I'm your prisoner what are you going to do to me?" She asked scared. "How ticklish are you?" Tail Waver asked. "On a scale of one to ten seven ," Ember replied. "Good see this jell?" He asked. Ember nodded. It will multiply that number in your most ticklish spot by 100," He explained. "Why would you care how ticklish I am?" She wondered. "You are going to be tickled for the rest of your life," He explained. "NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Ember pleaded. He poured the jell all over her and it went inside her. "Now the fun begins," Tail Waver said. He first tickled her armpits and she instantly started to laugh. "Hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She gigled. "No not there maybe HERE!" He said moving to her sides. " NO stohahahahahahahahahahahap!" She cried. "Not there eather maybe HERE!" He shouted moving to her feet. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHAHAHAP!" Ember begged on the verge of tears. "Hmmm... seems to be your second most ticklish spot, well no point in ignoring them," Tail Waver said getting on his stomach. He extended his tongue and begun licking one foot while his tail tickled her other foot. "NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHAHAHAP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She burst out laughing. This continued for 30 minutes until Tail Waver asked, "What's your most ticklish spot my love?" "I'll never tell!" She said firmly. Then he remembered something, all of the dragoness's he tickled all had the same weak spot! **"My** dear would it happen to be your BELLY?!" He asked. "NO NOT THERE THAT'S MY SPOT PLEASE!" She begged like never before. But it was too late he begun to tickle her belly like never before and she reached her limit do to the jell. She cried and laughed so much she couldn't beg him to stop any more all she could do was laugh. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHAHAT MY BEHAHAHALLY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ember laughed.** Tail Waver was happy he found the spot he was looking for. Next he poured some of the chocolate on her belly until her belly was all covered up and it was dripping down her sides. "What's that for?" She asked. "My tongue," He replied. She instantly knew what he ment and begged, "PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!" But it was too late he begun licking the chocolate off her belly and it drove her nuts. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHAHAHAP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE hahahahahahahahahahaha!**" She laughed. He continued to lick the chocolate off her belly and repoured and licked for 17 hours and it was torture for Ember. But eventually he stoped. "Well my dear how did you like that?" He asked. "It was torture," Ember answered. "Soon it won't be and you will beg to be tickled you see the jell not only increased your most ticklish spot it also makes you love it so much you literally makes you unable to live without it," Tail Waver said. "I'll never beg you to tickle me!" Ember said firmly. "You will, you will and from now on it's Master to you," he said. "Good night my dear," He wished. "Good night Master," she said as left to his room. "Why did I call him Master? Must have been out of fear that he'll tickle me again. But is getting tickled by Master all that bad?" She wondered falling asleep.

To be continued


	2. Ember's torture continues

Ember woke miserably drowsy. She hardly got any sleep. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten all day yesterday. Same with Water. When Tail Waver came in she said miserably, "I'm starving." Waver smiled and said, "Not to worry my slave I have just the thing." He pulled out a pill. "This pill makes it so you never have to eat or drink again. It'll also prevent you from aging so you'll happily be my slave for all of eternity," Tail Waver informed. Ember shed a tear she didn't want to be a tickle slave for all of eternity. But she took the pill because she was starving. "Ready my love?" He asked. She hated being called that. She used the only defense she had and wacked him with her tail. "Just for that your not getting ANY sleep today!" Waver remarked pulling out a feather. "I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T!" She begged. "Too late," he said tickling her belly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHE I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY!" She begged. He got on top of her and tickled her belly with his tail and her feet with his tongue. Once again she couldn't plead due to being in so much laughter. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" **She laughed uncontrollably. Tail Waver chuckled. "Want some chocolate?" Tail Waver asked. "Sure... WAIT NO LET ME REPHRASE THAT!" She screamed realizing what he meant. Ember braced herself as chocolate was poured all over her belly. Tail Waver began licking the chocolate off her belly and Ember just couldn't take it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ember kept laughing her scales off unable to do anything else. "Happy my love?" Tail Waver asked. "NO AND I'LL NEVER BE YOUR LOVE!" She shouted. Waver frowned, "You will be in time." Tail Waver gave Ember a grin that scared her. He licked the rest of the chocolate off while at the SAME TIME tickling her feet with his tail. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE *pant pant* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" **Suddenly when the chocolate was gone Tail Waver did something unexpected. He KISSED Ember on the lips. She tried to resist but being pinned down by locks made it difficult. When he stopped he said after today you will start to love my tickles.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Tail Waver gave Ember a break and asked, "Don't you realize that I've done you a great favor?"

"If you call taking me away from my family and friends that love me a favor then yes," Ember said coldly.

"Friends that love you huh. My dear I know more than you seem to realize," Tail Waver said revealing a hologram of Spyro and Hunter.

"I'm so glad Ember is gone she was so anoying," Spyro said.

"I know she always asked where you were I almost fired an arrow at her several times," Hunter replied.

She was absolutely shocked to see this. The hologram then showed her parents having the time of their life and she realized that it was because she was gone. Ember then burst into tears saying, "WHY ME WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE?!"

Tail Waver was sadend to see that she didn't expect this. You see Tail Waver only kidnaps young girls who he falls in love with and can't bare to see them crying he only wants to see them laugh. Ember was not in the least bit happy her friends and family aparently hated her and she was kidnapped by someone who wanted to tickle her for the rest of eternity it couldn't get much worse for her. "Don't cry my love I'll take goid care of you," Tail Waver said stroking her belly wit his tail.

Ember began to understand that Tail Waver was trying to help her not hurt her so she gave in as much as she hated it. "Tickle me," she said.

"So your giving in to your master huh? Don't worry I'll stop when you tell me to," Tail Waver said fingers crossed pouring the chocolate on her belly.

He tickled her for the longest time and eventually had enough. "OKAHAHAY MAHAHASTER YOHOHOU CAHAN STOHOHOP NOHOHOW!" Ember pleaded.

"Nope I love to hear you laugh besides I said your not getting any sleep today," Tail Waver said.

"BUHAHAT YOHOHOU PROMIHEHEHESED!" Ember laughed.

"My fingers where crossed and besides the more I tickle you the easyer it'll be for you to love being tickled," Tail Waver explained.

"THAHAHAT DOHOESN'T MAKE ANY SEHEHEHENSE!" Ember cried.

Tail Waver licked her belly all over and made her go into histarics. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Ember giggled.

Tail Waver was overjoyed that he got her to laugh and when the chocolate was gone he began gently stroking her belly with his tail. Once again he kissed her but this time she kissed back. "I may not like getting tickled but it does cheer me up and its just your way of making me laugh. So... I surrender I'll be your tickle slave," Ember said (But soon regretted for she didn't like to be tickled yet)

"You surrender huh I guess that means I can do THIS!" Tail Waver exclaimed.

He sucked in as much air as he could and blew the biggest and longest rasberie possible on her belly while tickling her feet with his tail and her sides with his hands. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To be continued


End file.
